1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to storage pools and more particularly relates to distributed high performance pools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data may be organized in storage pools with hierarchies of storage devices. Frequently accessed data may be stored in low-latency storage devices that are also more costly while infrequently accessed data may be stored in high-latency, low-cost storage devices.